Treating the Wounded
by kathrynw221291
Summary: PWP Jim gets beaten up in a bar  as usual  and limps his way back to his dorm room on campus...who should he run into but hottie professor Spock?...Spock cleans him up and fixes his cuts...then one thing leads to another X


**Just an idea I had about Spock patching up an injured Jim…one thing leads to another as they get all up close and personal in his apartment **

**Rated M Sexytiems - boy/boy loving**

**Star trek doesn't belong to me - all credit to Gene Roddenberry and JJ Abrams for characters and the actors obviously**

Jim hobbled out of the elevator and along the corridor towards his dorm room. His lip was bleeding heavily, as well as his face being covered with the dried blood that had flowed from his pierced eyebrow and his nose. His arms and legs and hips ached from being in a fight with two much burlier guys in a bar an hour earlier.

He'd caught a glimpse of himself in a window on the way into the academy, and he didn't look good. There was a bruise on his left jaw and his right cheekbone which were already starting to turn a miserable purple colour. The blood was dribbling and drying and he could still taste that blood in his mouth. All-in-all he was not in a good state. Hence the pained hobbling towards his very welcoming bed so he could crash and deal with the hangover and the wounds that may-or-may-not need stitches in the morning.

A headache was careering through his brain and he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. It probably wasn't the wisest idea to be walking through darkened corridors with a hand over his eyes. He found this to most definitely be true after what happened next; he crashed headlong into a young Vulcan professor who was carrying a pile of papers.

He painfully collided with the professor, groaning and wincing as they came into contact. The papers landed on the floor in a mess.

"I am sorry. I was not paying attention to where I was going; I was looking at the figures on these papers when I should have been looking where I was going."

Spock answered, bending down to collect his scattered papers. Jim had bent down to help him.

"No, man. It was totally my fault; not the best idea to walk along a dark corridor not looking where I'm going when I've already been drinking my weight in alcohol tonight. Sorry." Jim responded hastily, grabbing for the papers.

"Do not be offended by my comment, but you do not look in a good state." Spock looked at Jim's face for the first time since the collision and winced at all the blood and bruises that were colouring the usually-tanned skin. Jim chuckled and swiped at his bleeding lip.

"Yeah, I got in a bit of a fight with some guys that were bigger, angrier and drunker than me. This is the result of said fight. Sorry to scare you with all the blood and gore professor. If you don't mind I'd really like to get to my dorm so I can sleep off this debacle." Jim replied, watching as Spock stood upright in front of him and his eyes raked over his body and back to his face.

"I insist you come to my room so that I can ensure that our collision has not added to your injuries, also I have a first aid kit with which I can clean the wounds you presently have." Spock requested, gesturing down the hallway in the direction of his room. Jim smiled and raised a caramel eyebrow; which caused the wound on said eyebrow to crack and begin to bleed again.

"Ok, yeah I give in; maybe I do need patching up. I'd rather not pass out of blood loss from my face before I can even reach my room. Thanks. Lead the way professor." Jim acquiesced, trying to stem the blood flow from his eyebrow while flashing a charming smile at the Vulcan before him, not caring at the renewed blood flow from his split lip.

Spock walked next to Jim, shooting him sideways glances as he limped onwards, quietly wincing with every step.

The Vulcan pulled his keys from his pocket as they came to a stop outside his room. This stop allowed Jim to get a good look at the young professor. He was tall and slender, and really couldn't be that much older than Jim himself. His skin was pale with a slight green tinge that was exotic and a little bit sexy.

And the ears! He hadn't really noticed those before, probably too busy bleeding all over the place. They were tapered into points and flushed green at the tips. The black uniform the Vulcan wore was tight fitting and looked great on him, and to Jim's happiness revealed muscular upper arms and a fair-sized bulge in the crotch area.

Apparently Jim had no qualms about checking out professors at the academy along with all hot cadets that were milling around the campus. Well, he barely got a chance to check out the other professors as they were mostly old guys with grey hair or women with kids.

Spock unlocked the door and held it open for Jim to walk through, well stagger through anyway. He looked around the large flat and let out a low whistle.

"Wow! This place is amazing; much larger than any cadet flat I've been in. and you get it all to yourself. One of the perks of getting on the teaching track, huh?" Jim commented, watching as spock deposited his papers on his desk and undid the top fastening of his uniform top. Jim stared as the deft pale fingers unhooked it, subconsciously licking his lips.

"Yes, it is pleasing to not have to share my living space with another cadet. Sit on the bed while I fetch the medical kit, cadet…?" Spock asked, turning towards Jim with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Kirk, Jim Kirk. What's your name, professor? Don't think I've been in any of your classes; I'd definitely remember a professor like you." Jim replied, looking up and smiling at the vulcan. Spock did not know what the latter half of the cadet's comment meant, he supposed it was either a compliment or an insult, but he decided to overlook it.

"My name is Spock. What subjects _are_ you taking, Mr. Kirk?" Spock placed the medical kit onto the bed at Jim's side. He held a damp washcloth in his hand and was hovering a few feet away from him.

"I'm taking Physics, Chemistry, Engineering, French and German and Andorian, and English Literature. I'm trying to get on the Command track too." Jim said, watching Spock, waiting for him to actually come in contact with him. He seemed afraid to come any closer, as if some barrier was built between them.

Jim could understand it, sort of. He was sitting on the bed of a rather hot young professor looking at said professor with a dare in his glistening blue eyes. And it was 11:30 pm on a Saturday night. Ok, yeah, perhaps to the outsider it could look a little less than innocent; a professor luring a young and impressionable innocent (ok, not really, but for the sake of argument Jim _could_ be those things to a bystander) cadet to his room with the promise of some hands-on treatment. How was the bystander to know that Jim was bruised and beaten and needed to be fixed up?

"Ah, that would be why we have not crossed paths Mr. Kirk. I teach linguistics and Vulcan and a few other language classes, although not French, German or Andorian. What did you say to the reason was for your injuries? I do not recall getting an in depth explanation previously." Spock changed the subject, moving two steps closer to the cadet, surveying the true extent of his injuries. Most of the human's face was either bruised, cut or bleeding; he would need to disinfect the cuts, dry them and apply steri-strips, especially to the eyebrow.

"Oh, well I was at the Montana bar on Gerard Street, you know? The one with all the guys in leather who dance on tables? Yeah, I guess you probably wouldn't know it actually. And I was drinking tequila shots with this super-hot blue-skinned guy and we were kissing and it was awesome. And then this douchebag from my chemistry class, who always argues with me about nothing and who earlier on today I proved epically wrong on a question about Quantum Mechanics, walks up to me with his mate and punches me square round the jaw!" Jim rambled, his words flowing quickly out of his mouth. Spock frowned at his response.

"For what reason did the cadet hit you?" Spock asked, letting the details Jim had given him buzz around his mind. Jim looked up at him and chuckled.

"Because I proved him wrong in Physics. That's as far as his superior reasoning goes. Stupid, right? So then he was hitting me and hauling me across the bar, and slamming me against it, as his friend aimed a few choice hits to my stomach and my chest. As well as kicking me right in the crown jewels too. Jesus! They really did a number on me. When I wake up tomorrow it's gonna hurt so much worse!" Jim groaned, swiping at his still-bleeding lip.

"That is a most illogical reason to hurt you." Spock responded, moving Jim's wrist away from his mouth, making sure to touch the jacket sleeve rather than bare skin.

"Yeah, I guess when you bruise a guy's ego in front of a lot of people it's not something he forgets very quickly." Jim replied, taking in a breath as Spock moved to stand directly in front of him. Jim spread his knees a little, allowing Spock to stand in between them. Spock wiped the cloth gently over Jim's wounds on his eyebrow and lip, and wiped the dried blood from the rest of his face. Wincing as it ran over his scarred flesh, Jim leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth of the material none-the-less.

Spock reached into the box, his upper body almost touching Jim's own, his warm breath ghosting over Jim's exposed neck. The human suppressed a shiver as he watched Spock apply some TCP to a cotton wool ball and press it against his eyebrow. Jim grimaced as the disinfectant was pressed against the still-bleeding cut. He felt the cool metal of the ball-bar piercing press against his bone with a twinge of pain. Then the cotton wool was gone and he felt Spock's cool fingers applying steri-strips to the wound lightly. Jim looked up at him, seeing Spock recoil a little as their contrasting skin came into contact. He knew there was something to do with Vulcans and hands and touching and touch telepathy, but for the life of him Jim couldn't remember it as Spock's soft fingers smoothed over his cheekbone that had a large painful bruise upon it. Then the antiseptic was being dabbed on his lips gently. Spock was staring down at his plump pink lips, running those same fingers over them slowly, pausing over the large split.

Jim felt the Vulcan move even further forwards, and place his hands either side of his face. The human placed his own hands on Spock's uniformed sides and drummed his fingers experimentally, seeing how he would react. Their eyes met and a gentle blush grazed the Vulcan's high cheekbones, spreading to the tips of his already-green ears.

"I don't know whether this is the drink talking, but I think you might be wanting to kiss me, right about now?" Jim said softly, trying his hardest to keep his usual cocky leer out of his voice.

"I think your assumption is correct, cadet Kirk." was all the response he got before he felt warm Vulcan lips pressed lightly against his own. Jim's fingers were itching to run through the perfectly-kempt black hair and down the Vulcan's back into the back of those beautifully tight slacks. But he resisted. This guy was a professor, he decided he'd let him take the lead; he hardly ever bottomed so he thought it might be fun.

The professor was holding his own in the kiss department anyway, Jim felt a rough tongue lick at his split bottom lip and he opened his mouth to comply. The tongue plunged into his mouth, delightfully warm as it explored every nook and cranny of his mouth. Then the pale fingers were carding through Jim's golden-blonde hair, the scratching sound adding to the light moans both men were emitting in the otherwise-silent room.

They broke apart, panting lightly, both blushing.

"Wow! That was hot! You linguistics people really do have talented tongues, huh?" Jim managed, standing up and backing Spock into the nearest wall. The Vulcan didn't make any move to stop him, so Jim continued. He took control of the kiss, pressing his lips hard against the professor's, licking and sucking at the paler bottom lip, until the Vulcan was moaning.

Jim moved his jeaned leg between Spock's, spreading them effectively, he ran his hand through the dark hair as he'd refrained from doing earlier. He didn't care about being bottom, he liked topping, and it would be great to be able to say he'd topped a super-hot linguistics professor with a very talented tongue. As Spock claimed his mouth in another heated kiss, he slipped one hand into the back of the Starfleet slacks, and his other hand popped the button and unzipped the straining zipper. He heard Spock's audible gasp against his kiss-swollen lips and pulled back the slightest amount.

"Cadet K-Kirk, do you really…ah…think this is w-wise?" Spock stuttered out, as Jim slipped the slacks off of his hips and removed his Starfleet jacket, showing Spock's pale toned chest with just a light scattering of black hair. His nipples were a pale green, similar to that of the top of his ears. Jim smiled at what he saw, pinching one of the nipples and watching spock tip his head back against the wall.

Jim removed his own jacket too; revealing a bright white sleeveless top that held a tight six-pack and heaving chest beneath it. The sight of Spock's aching erection straining against his black boxers made Jim 10 times harder, he felt himself blush, and then felt like blushing for having blushed like a twelve year old girl for looking at Spock's dick. Jesus! Since when was he so submissive?

"If you don't want this, then why are you totally hard right now? Also you really need to call me 'Jim' rather than 'cadet Kirk' all the time, seriously." Jim responded in a low husky voice laced with lust. Spock resisted the urge to come right there and then at the cadet's tone of voice.

Spock pulled Jim's top over his head, and switched their positions, so that Jim was the one leaning against the wall all wanton and he had some semblance of control over the situation. He stared at the tanned chiselled chest for a short moment, focusing on the raised dusky nipples and a light dusting of freckles over his strong shoulders. If he had been human he would have whimpered, pulled his lip between his teeth and melted into a puddle on his apartment floor. As he was Vulcan he did not have this reaction, however.

"I am not saying that I do not want this, Jim, I am merely stating that perhaps it is…questionable…behaviour for a cadet and a professor to be partaking in." Spock replied coolly, his hands flying to the fly of Jim's jeans and undoing it. Jim dropped the jeans around his ankles and stepped out of them, raising his pale eyebrows at the very-sexy and very-unclothed professor now leaning against his desk with his legs crossed, as if they were in a tutor session, rather than about to have sex.

"Well, you aren't _my_ professor…and you're super-hot; do you think we can get through on that loophole, Spock, baby?" Jim leered, moving until he was standing inches from Spock. The Vulcan uncrossed his legs and spread them, taking Jim's hands and pulling him until their bodies were flush against each other; their hard cocks rubbing together causing a fucking amazing friction.

"Perhaps, but I find that at this…ah…present t-time protocol is n- ah- not the main thing on my m-mind. Fuck me, Mr Kirk." Spock attempted to respond as Jim continued to rut against his aching erection that was already weeping pre-cum against the fabric of his boxer shorts.

Spock shifted until he was sitting on the edge of his desk, before he could even settle Jim had removed his boxers and was nuzzling and nipping love-bites into his collarbone. As he licked the shell of Spock's ear Jim pushed two tanned fingers between the Vulcan's pale parted lips.

"Suck on these for a second." Jim instructed in a whisper. Spock's tongue circled his fingertips dutifully with his eyes closing. Jim dropped his boxers and stepped forwards, he scrambled for his jeans and pulled a condom out of his wallet, rifling through his pocket for the small bottle of lube that he always had on his person.

He returned quickly, the condom applied as he rubbed the cool lube over his throbbing erection. He pulled the fingers from Spock's mouth and coated them in lube too; he inserted one into Spock's puckered entrance. The Vulcan winced at the sudden contact, blushing deeper green.

"Oh, J-Jim." Spock panted as the human pushed a second finger inside, stretching and scissoring the tight ring of muscle.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" Jim asked, as he removed the fingers slowly reinserted them. He carried on this motion for a few minutes, enjoying the unadulterated mewling coming from the Vulcan professor.

When he got a desperate look from the bucking lip-biting alien he lined up the head of his cock to Spock's entrance. He could feel the Vulcan shivering in anticipation, his dark eyes half-closed.

"Jim, please…I need you, now." Spock ground out, still panting heavily.

Jim didn't need to be told twice, he pressed his hard cock fully inside Spock slowly, feeling the tight heat engulf him completely. Spock groaned and winced as Jim stilled, allowing the professor time to adjust to the difference.

Jim felt Spock pull him into a strong kiss, his tongue coming between his lips after a second or two. Their eyes locked as they broke apart, dark chocolate brown and crystalline blue.

Jim thrust his hips; pulling almost completely out of the unyielding warmth and pushing just as hard back, the Vulcan whimpered and moaned with every thrust Jim aimed inside him. Spock threw his head back as Jim placed feather-light kisses on his neck and earlobe.

"Fuck, ah, baby, yes, so tight, so fucking good!" Jim spieled out, thrusting faster and faster into Spock. The Vulcan's head was leaning on Jim's shoulder and he was biting down on it with sharp little teeth.

"I am…ah…close, Jim." Spock sighed, licking the bite mark he had just made. Jim chuckled and lifted the Vulcan's chin, placing a little kiss on his lips. While he had Spock distracted he took a hold of his aching erection and started to slowly pump, loving the purring sound the professor was making as he thrust and pumped at the same time.

Then he felt the Vulcan's muscles clenching around his cock, feeling the warm cum splatter his chest and dribble over his tan fingers. The sensation made Jim rocket towards orgasm too, he thrust harder for a few more moments, spilling his seed deep inside the Vulcan as he called out his name.

For what felt like an eternity they leant against each other, not moving or saying anything. Jim risked a glance at the clock at Spock's bedside; it read 12:20am. He had a chemistry lecture in less than 8 hours, and he really needed to get some sleep after the night's activity and the aching in his bones had only increased tenfold due to this rigorous respite with the young sexy Vulcan professor.

"'m gonna pull out now, okay?" Jim asked in a hoarse whisper, smiling at the beautiful alien spread out before him.

"Yes." Was all Spock answered, wincing as Jim pulled out and removed the condom. Spock stood and collected his underwear from the floor, pulling the boxers back on as he watched Jim redressing just as hastily. Before he could pull the shirt back on spock grabbed the washcloth he had used earlier and wiped his own cum from Jim's chest, blushing slightly.

"I am glad that I encountered you in the corridor earlier this evening, Jim." Spock answered, tilting Jim's chin up and kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"Yeah, me too, Spock, I had a really great time; made me forget about that stupid fight. But I guess it's just gonna be back to normal; me-student-you-professor-never-mentioning-this-again by tomorrow morning, right?" Jim replied, a hint of disappointment lacing his voice.

"Not if you do not wish for that; I certainly do not. As I believe you commented earlier, there was a certain loophole involving me not actually being _your_ professor?" Spock replied, a seductive tone creeping into his speech.

"Oh, hell yes! How am I this fucking lucky? To be screwing the hottest professor, no, make that the hottest _guy_ in the whole of Starfleet?" Jim replied, pulling Spock to his chest and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Not only "screwing", _cadet_, hopefully we will be doing more than just engaging in sexual intercourse? As long as we keep it a secret we can partake in all manor of activities, Jim." Spock replied, raising a dark eyebrow in the sexiest way Jim had ever seen.

"I like the sound of that _professor_ Spock. Goodnight, honey." Jim replied, kissing Spock for the final time as he walked out of the apartment, still limping from the completely-forgotten fight of hours earlier.

Between then and now he'd had the hottest distraction in the form of a very beautiful and flexible Vulcan in a tight black uniform spread out and moaning for him on his desk of all places. Well who'd have thought that serial fuck up James T Kirk would be able to score swag like Spock of all people. Although he sincerely was NOT complaining.

**Whoa! That turned out a lot LOT longer than I expected, it was supposed to be a patch up and kiss drabble full of cuteness and touching and caring…and then it turned into a full-blown PWP sex-fest.**

**Oh well, hopefully its ok.**

**The spacebar on my laptop is being a bit on and off with me, so appreciate how hard this has to type…just wanted to say that.**

**I don't know whether steri-strips are a universal thing…they are like little strips of sticky tape used to keep small wounds together...I couldn't think of an equivalent way spock could fix the wounds…other than stitching and that borders on blood play and some gory horror movie territory…so I went with steri-strips.**

**I'm sure Google and Wikipedia have better definitions than me, if you really are bothered go and search it and learn about steri-strips **


End file.
